Newly-hatched chicks will be starved or fed glucose for 48 h post-hatching. Selected chicks will also be treated with actinomycin D or cycloheximide, and all chicks will be injected with C14-labeled amino acids. Fatty acid synthetase and acetyl-CoA carboxylase from livers of these chicks will be isolated and purified in an attempt to determine whether or not glucose feeding induces new enzyme synthesis and whether or not actinomycin and cycloheximide block this induction. If no evidence is found of significant incorporation of C14-amino acids into these enzymes in glucose-fed chicks treated with inhibitors of protein synthesis, this will unequivocally establish that the glucose-induced rise of activities of these enzymes is the result of stimulation of latent enzymes. Attempts will then be made to activate the latent enzyme activities in vitro.